Moderators
__TOC__ This page holds all the information on moderators, such as their roles, how to become one, and current users who are moderators. =Roles of Mods= Moderators are the authority of the wiki. They enforce rules, moderate content, moderate chat, and moderate dicussions, among other things. They also help out around the wiki in general. They are expected to be active and proactive with their jobs. You can talk to them at any time if you have questions or if you just want to have a conversation! :Every mod is expected to help around the wiki, and they are not confined to just the job they were promoted to do. Bureaucrats / Administrators :Crats and admins can perform any of the jobs below. :Other jobs admins and crats users can and/or are expected to do: *announce content *ban users from the wiki if they have broken the rules *can promote mods (and crats can promote admins) *direct large wiki projects (other mods can too, but it is usually an admin/crat) *are more experienced on the wiki than other moderators :If a moderator can’t give you an answer about something, try asking a crat or admin! Content Moderators :Here are the things content mods can and/or are expected to do: *delete pages *add categories *be consistently active and creating content *moderate images, pages, or other media that breaks the rules Discussions Moderators :Here are the things discussions mods can and/or are expected to do: *delete comments *close threads *remove threads *organize discussions *be an experienced roleplayer and familiar with discussions *monitor discussions, comments, and message walls for fights and content that breaks the rules Chat Moderators :Here are the things chat mods can and/or are expected to do: *kick users from chat *ban users from chat *be consistently online and on chat *monitor chat for content that breaks the rules =Helping Around the Wiki= Anyone can help out around the wik, even if you are not a moderator. Any help is appreciated, as this wiki has gone through a long bout of inactivity and needs to be brought back from it. :You must be seen helping on the wiki before you can become a moderator. Ideas :Here’s some things you can do to help! *Greet new users! *Answer questions about making a page, the lore, ect. *Give users constructive criticism *Start and maintain roleplays on discussions *Add categories *Be active *Create content on the wiki *Join the chat occasionally =Current Administration= =Promotion= You can apply on NightStrike's message wall. You must provide five reasons (relating to the position) why you should be promoted to the position you want. There are no moderators currently, so the promotion process will not be as strict as it will be in the future. :This is a template form that organizes your reasons and information: :Username: :Edit count: :Days active on the wiki: :Reasons for promotion: :*1 :*2 :*3 :*4 :*5 :What I hope to accomplish as a mod: :My thoughts on the wiki in its current state (optional): NightStrike will not promote bureaucrats at the moment unless you have an exceptionally good case. =Demotion= Moderators will be automatically demoted if they meet 1-2 of the criteria below. Due to this wiki being small, we do not have the time or need for inactive moderators. You can nominate a user for demotion on NightStrike's message wall. You must give 2 reasons why they should be demoted. :Criteria: *Negligence (refusal or constant forgetting to do their job) *Inactivity without notice (if a mod is inactive for more than 2 months without notice, they will be demoted) *Abuse of power (banning, deleting, or otherwise punishing a user for no reason) *Lack of responsibility (moderators who cause more problems than they solve) *General breaking of the rules Category:Help